


总裁夫人

by darling_ovo



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Hozi, M/M, 荣勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_ovo/pseuds/darling_ovo
Kudos: 21





	总裁夫人

起名废…第一次写文就妄想开车…  
但是也确实开了  
有什么缺点都可以提  
文笔真的很烂见谅  
为爱发电  
HOZI是真的！

为什么偏偏在这个时候发情了啊。

偌大的办公室里，充斥着奶香味。一个人无力的蜷缩在角落里，冷白的皮肤在此时却尽显诱人的粉红。  
“呜呜...嗯....啊...”  
难以抑制的呻吟声从唇齿间溢出，李知勋用手捂住，却依旧是徒劳....

————————  
年末了，公司连轴转所有部门都在加班，好不容易在昨天完成了年前所有业务，李知勋作为总裁自然好心的放话让整个公司的人都早点回家休息休息。却又怎知这已经持续了快一个多月的操劳使他忘记了抑制剂这一回事。  
这个社会omega不好打拼，李知勋进公司之后，是多少日日夜夜的操劳才得来了如今的这个位置。他做上总裁后依旧如以前一样认真严谨，毫不懈怠，公司上上下下以前曾有一些闲话的，却也在他当上总裁后噤了声音。所以对于李知勋而言，这任职后的第一个年末是在没有更多的精力去想自己的事。  
————————

办公室外的走廊也被最后一个走的员工关了灯。  
现在的公司又有谁会在呢.....  
被看见了的话，会被对方嘲笑着玩弄然后强上吗....  
李知勋的自尊心是决不允许这样的。  
他无助的看向前面，却只能见到办公桌上一只笼子里动来动去的仓鼠。  
啊，是一个多月前自己生日的时候权顺荣送的....权顺荣，长得像仓鼠一样的可乐味alpha，是进公司后唯一一个没有冷嘲热讽过自己还很热情的人啊...算得上是....自己在公司里唯一的朋友了吧…但是他对别人也很热情啊……啊，好不爽……  
我是吃醋了吗？为什么我要吃一只仓鼠的醋啊！  
啊西…好想喝可乐……  
为什么我会想到权顺荣啊靠。  
但是满脑子却已经是挥之不去的仓鼠笑了

—————————  
“知勋生日快乐！要好好照顾它哦！”  
本来想说的是谢谢你的生日礼物，开口却成了“为什么要我照顾一只臭仓鼠啊”  
“知勋你怎么能这样说我们hoshi呢！我们hoshi明明那么帅那么可爱呜呜呜呜ㅠㅠ”  
“hoshi？这只仓鼠名字？”  
“内！有老虎的意思哦！仓鼠有些时候也会变得像老虎一样帅气哟！”  
看着眼前长笑得像仓鼠一样的权顺荣，知勋第一次笑了，“谢谢”。  
“！知勋！知勋刚刚是笑了吗！哇！知勋笑起来好可爱！知勋再笑一次好不好！！”  
啊。。真是烦人的讨厌鬼啊。  
这样想着，看着眼前两只仓鼠却又再一次扬起了嘴角  
嘛。。也不是那么讨厌。  
—————————

“权顺荣...呜....臭仓鼠....你去哪了啊...呜”

李知勋欲哭无泪，自从知道自己分化成omega之后就有很规律地注射抑制剂，所以这次是自他分化而来第一次体验发情热，感受太过强烈，他又是个极其敏感的体质，体内像疯了一样的叫嚣渴求着爱抚，理智告诉他站起来去拿抽屉里的抑制剂，但却再也没更多的理智提醒他那些抑制剂是只能在发情前用的，现在即使注射也为时已晚。他尝试着站起来，然而只是稍稍动一下腿却带动了一大股后穴分泌的清液。

太狼狈了，太恶心了。

李知勋痛恨这副omega的身体，这种在发情期没有任何尊严可言的身体。  
他不希望有人看见，但是欲望却在深渊边境徘徊。

好想要...啊...这样下去，会…坏掉的啊。

“呜呜呜....”  
这样绝望的想法，掺合着情潮点刺激一起，激出了李知勋的泪水。  
发情期的omega太过敏感脆弱，难以抑制的呻吟声和抽泣声混合在一起，让他都听不出门外渐近的急促脚步声。

————————  
权顺荣比李知勋早来公司一个月，但是本着开开心心快乐工作无心升职的想法也安安稳稳混到了现在。李知勋刚来公司的第一天，权顺荣就注意到啦那个白白矮矮但是却散发着生人勿近气场的奶团子。奶团子第一次向他打招呼的时候，后知后觉意识到自己的心跳漏了一拍。  
这……是一见钟情的感觉？？？  
万年母胎solo权仓发现自己好像恋爱了...  
之后热情的权仓也经常去李知勋身边转悠，开开玩笑逗知勋开心，想听知勋叫自己一声哥哥却最终只有被打的份。李知勋当上总裁后，就转移阵地厚着脸皮去总裁办公室转悠，依旧顶着那张纯洁无害的仓鼠笑开着玩笑逗知勋，他真的好喜欢知勋的笑。在公司，也只有权顺荣敢这么做。  
他好在意李知勋，即使到了繁忙的年末了也不忘算着日子在知勋生日那天送了他一份小礼物。其实算是有点私心的礼物，毕竟别人都说他长得像仓鼠，那知勋看到仓鼠就会想到他啦！  
那天看到知勋笑的时候，仿佛要陷到那两颗小小的梨涡里去了。  
太可爱了吧。。。  
于是当晚某只仓鼠晚上做梦都是想着某只奶团子的。  
———————

之前年末的知勋好忙的样子，昨天终于结束了啊。今天处理完一些结尾之后要不要和知勋出去约顿饭呢....  
“嘿权顺荣，李总说今天大伙儿早点回家休息，部门party来不来！”  
enm..…知勋应该也累了今天就让他自己好好休息吧  
“好啊”  
...........

party结束后，权顺荣路过公司楼下习惯性抬头看了一眼  
？总裁办公室灯开着？知勋还没走吗？啊西，这个工作狂，都不知道好好照顾自己吗，应该还没吃饭吧。。  
于是顺荣顺手买了些泡菜烤肉可乐还有几碗白米饭上楼了。

但是电梯还没到目的楼面，便有一阵奶香飘到了电梯里

啊？哪来的奶香味？但是有点像知勋的信息素味呢嘿嘿嘿....  
.......  
知勋？！！！

权顺荣才发现事态不太对，隐隐约约感觉发生了什么。  
但愿不是。权顺荣这样想到

电梯门开的那一刹那，浓郁的奶香气呛到了权顺荣。  
他知道他的知勋真的出事了，便丢下吃的慌张地向总裁办公室跑去。

…………  
画面冲击力实在太大。  
当你看到朝思暮想的暗恋对象衣衫不整的蜷缩在角落，叼着领带依旧挡不住的阵阵呻吟，绯红的眼角可怜的挂着几滴晶莹，左手伸进白衬衫里抚摸着看不见的凸起，右手伸进裤子里仿佛在套弄着性器自慰的场景，你会怎么样？  
权顺荣只知道……他是忍不住的。

李知勋看到有人闯进来的一瞬间是恐惧的，他害怕被别人看到这副不堪的样子，更害怕后面会发生的事。  
但是聚焦后看到是权顺荣，却是感觉到了庆幸，过后却是止不住的委屈，这种感觉李知勋自己都感觉奇怪。

李知勋停了手下的动作，看着权顺荣沉默的将门反锁，一步一步向他走来。  
他张嘴松开了领带，领带湿透了，藕断丝连般地连着一根银丝，分泌多了的口水沿嘴角流下。  
“帮帮我……顺…顺荣………呜……”  
眼角泛红闪着可怜的泪光，像是个溺水的孩子般向权顺荣投去求救的目光  
权顺荣在为李知勋向他求救而欣喜，却又很生气 如果来的人不是他，李知勋是不是也会像现在一样邀请别人。  
于是吻上去都带了一股恨劲。并一同散发了自己可乐味的信息素。  
“唔…嗯……”  
权顺荣的信息素就是压垮李知勋理智的最后一根稻草………  
李知勋呜咽着主动迎合让权顺荣变本加厉，直到身下的人快喘不过气了才停下。吻去他的泪痕，抱起李知勋起身将他放到待客的长沙发上，左腿顶进跨间  
“呜啊…！”这对第一次发情的小猫来说太刺激了  
……该死，知勋太敏感了吧……  
忽然玩心大起的权顺荣，俯下身在知勋耳边色情地喘息了几声，顺势用左膝又向前顶弄了两下小猫的跨间，成功地听到了后穴淫靡的水声和一阵阵奶声奶气的惊呼。  
“呜呜呜……顺荣你……呜……不要……欺负我啊…”  
李知勋被激出了哭腔，撇过头一只手遮住自己的眼睛不想看到现在香艳的场面，另一只手捂住嘴企图不再发出那么不堪入耳的声音。  
。太过羞耻。  
权顺荣却感觉这样的李知勋实在是可爱得紧。放不下心中的占有欲，抓住知勋两只手腕拉到头顶，偏过头去舔舐着他的耳廓问道  
“知勋啊，如果进来的是别人，你也会这么允许他这样对你吗”  
朦胧点眼睛清醒了那么一瞬，又再次泛起了泪光  
“权顺荣你这个傻子！因……因为是你啊…是你我才…唔！”  
这次的吻不同第一次，温柔而缱绻……

原来我，不是单向恋啊…

细密的吻接连而至，从唇开始下移，细嫩的脖颈，精致的锁骨，衣服不知什么时候被褪去露出了粉白的胸膛，权顺荣的唇最终停留在了不久前刚被主人爱抚过的地方。  
虔诚的吻下这可爱的凸起，惹得身下的小猫一声嘤咛。再伸出舌头舔舐，左手也顺势挑逗起了另一边的乳尖，轻拢慢捻，暧昧至极。  
“知勋这里好漂亮呢，你说我要是用点力的话，会不会出奶水呢”  
说着便用力吸吮了一下口中的小巧  
“呜哇……！…不！轻…轻点呜……”  
小猫的呜咽是最好的催情剂，只会让人更想去玩弄，去占有，去开发那些更为羞耻的一面  
湿润的唇继续下移，吻过柔软的肌肉，敏感的肚脐……再到那已经湿到不行的跨间……  
细心地褪下西裤，便能看到内裤上大块大块深色的水渍…甚至腿间都有晶莹的银丝相连  
俯下身，温热的鼻息搁着内裤打在性器上，慢慢的张嘴含住了这小小的一包鼓起，用舌尖描摹形状，在顶端用力吸吮  
“知勋这里，好可爱啊，和知勋尼一样呢”  
“顺荣！不……不要…那里好脏……啊！轻……轻点啊…不要…吸啊……咳咳”  
刺激得小猫被口水呛到，权顺荣依旧没变温柔，鼓鼓的性器告诉他，知勋很舒服。  
“要来了…不行……权顺荣你不要再吸了啊！……唔嗯！”  
几番吸吮下，小猫释放了今晚的第一次，白浊隔着内裤被吸了些许进权顺荣的嘴里  
“赶紧……吐掉啊……”明明好脏好恶心的啊。  
谁知道权顺荣不仅当着李知勋的面咽了下去，还褪下了李知勋的内裤，顺势把内裤上的粘液挤在知勋的肚子上，用手抹匀，再不顾知勋的娇嗔撸干净他刚刚才软下去的那处，满手的粘腻，指尖都是粘稠的银丝。权顺荣把手伸到自己嘴里舔舐了两下，再将手递到知勋唇边  
“知勋连下面也是奶味的呢，很好吃哦，知勋自己不尝尝吗”  
什么啊，傻子权顺荣，哪有人说精液是好吃的…  
这样想着，却鬼使神差的伸出了一小截舌尖，权顺荣配合着将手指深入，在知勋嘴里到处作乱，夹着那小巧粉嫩的舌头玩弄，被迫张开的唇含不住来不及咽下的津液，淫靡地沿嘴角流下，知勋下身又有了抬头的趋势。  
李知勋只感觉耳边先是一股热气，引得他一阵颤栗，再是一个低沉得不像话的声音在呢喃  
“知勋好敏感啊，明明，我连你的后穴都还没动过呢”  
不等他反应过来，嘴里的手下一秒就抵在了穴口，早就已经泛滥成灾的后穴感觉到异物，一张一合地仿佛主动要吸入邀请对方进入。  
“啊啊啊………呜嗯”  
这是知勋第一次体会到异物感，发情期的omega总是会无限倍放大快感忽略痛感。  
淫液润滑过的穴道接纳两根手指简直太过容易，权顺荣便又伸进一指开始模仿性器抽插，一下一下富有节奏的越来越深入，直到食指和中指经过了哪一点不明显的凸起时，听到了一声宛而拔高的嘤咛  
“啊，找到了呢……知勋的敏感点”  
不等知勋从刚刚那么刺激的快感中回过神来，权顺荣又恶意的像那点进攻。  
“啊啊啊……！不！不要！…权顺荣！唔嗯！”  
敏感点的快感不是一般的强烈，知勋毫无征兆的射了第二次，比第一次相对清稠的液体射得自己满腹都是。  
权顺荣说到底也只是个玩心大起的alpha，哪里知道omega敏感点威力居然那么强大  
“呜呜呜……权顺荣……你…咳咳……混蛋呜……”  
知道自己有些过分了的权顺荣讨好般去亲吻小猫微张的唇  
“对不起呐知勋我错了”  
说着便把手从里面退了出来，离开时恋恋不舍的穴口挽留无果发出了啵的一声水声。  
“…………”  
后穴的空虚感被无限放大，李知勋真的很想撬开这只仓鼠脑袋里面到底装了些什么，虽然刚刚是有点过分……但是……但是还是…很舒服的……欲拒还迎这臭仓鼠不知道吗！权顺荣莫不真的是个傻子吧……  
无奈现在的他只能明言  
“权顺荣你倒是进来啊”  
“啊？”  
“我特么说你…赶紧进来啊！”  
“什么进来？”  
权顺荣真的不知道知勋是说手指还是性器，本着不能再惹知勋不高兴才刨根问底，但是好像又发现了什么可爱的事  
居高临下的角度，知勋在他身下红着脸撇过头  
“知勋……到底想要什么进来啊”  
权顺荣一脸天真纯洁的问道，却只收了小猫瞪过去的一记软绵绵的眼刀  
耻于开口的知勋，犹犹豫豫的伸出手伸向权顺荣的跨间，本来只是想暗示，却在揉搓到alpha巨物的那一刻同时被尺寸和权顺荣的低吟吓到了。  
权顺荣。玩火自焚。  
看到小猫用纤纤玉手抚摸自己的性器，却被吓到抬头，可怜兮兮地睁大湿润的眼睛，恐惧的模样使得权顺荣alpha本性濒临爆发。  
眼神一暗，抱起知勋让他跪坐在沙发上，自己站在沙发边，揉着他的脑袋，尽力让自己说话的声音趋于温和  
“知勋，也帮我舔舔好不好”  
不知道是因为害怕还是好奇，知勋颤颤巍巍地抬起手，拉开了权顺荣裤子的拉链，红着脸将内裤中的性器掏出来，却不意外的弹到了自己的脸上  
“呜嗯……好大……”  
不经意间的感叹刺激了权顺荣的巨物又涨了一圈。知勋咬咬唇，这么大他真的含得住吗。  
他微微前倾，亲吻了一下冠顶，打开牙关，慢慢地向下含住柱身，一半都还没含到的时候知勋就感觉已经到顶了。  
李知勋怎么说都是第一次，牙总是时不时嗑到，于权顺荣而言心理上的快感远大于身体的快感。  
知勋小心翼翼的吞吐，时不时用舌尖滑过马眼，含不到的柱身用手撸动。  
“知勋……对不起了！”  
权顺荣感觉自己是被身下人这副样子激到高潮的。他的手伸进身下人的发间，按压着那人的脑袋进行最后的冲刺，突如其来的深喉让知勋忍不住产生干呕的冲动，激得权顺荣几声低喘，释放的前一刻退了出来，射在了李知勋的脸上，头发也多少遭了殃。  
“啊……唔”  
精液顺着脸颊流到了唇边  
啊……顺荣的精液……会是可乐味吗……  
权顺荣真的忍不住了，他看到李知勋那调皮的舌头将自己精液卷入口中品味了的时候；咽下自己精液时喉结滚动的时候；咽下后小心翼翼抬眼看着自己的时候……再忍下去就不是个正常alpha了.  
权顺荣用右手按住李知勋的脑袋与他相吻，顺势将人再次推到在沙发上，左手抬起知勋的右腿放到自己肩上，右手慢慢滑过脖颈，蝴蝶骨，再到敏感的腰窝，轻轻一掐便是小猫的一声旖旎……  
巨物顶在穴口磨蹭，明明自己都快涨得受不了了，依旧不想放过逗猫的机会  
“李总，想要吗，想要什么，说清楚哦”  
“？！权顺荣你他妈……呜…”  
这种时候令人感到背德的称谓，还有权顺荣顶进去了一点之后又再退出所带来的空虚感，李知勋实在是受不了，委屈的呜咽也打动不了身上人的执着，硬生生被逼出了生理盐水。  
“李总诚实一点…就满足你”  
最终还是欲望占了上风  
“想……想要…”  
“要什么呢？”  
“呜………肉…嗯”小猫将头埋在了权顺荣的脖颈里，低着头仿佛不想让任何人听到什么话语  
“嗯？”好笑的看着身下人的发旋，天知道他的总裁，他的知勋居然能那么可爱  
“想要………肉…棒”  
“要谁的肉棒？”  
“权顺荣…”  
“叫哥哥”  
权顺荣一直顶在穴口，一直得不到的快感快要逼疯了李知勋，他的体质不允许他遵从理智，欲望轻而易举地占了上风  
“………哥…哥啊！！”  
“嗯…”  
上来就是一记深顶，全部没入，一个人被刺激到失声尖叫，一人发出了满足的低叹。  
失控的可乐味和奶味融合在一起，这是独属于他们的空间。  
权顺荣多少还是怕伤了知勋，怕他适应不了，慢慢的搅动着柔软的内壁  
发情的小猫就不会想那么多，他只知道自己好难受，好难受，他想要更多的刺激，这根本满足不了他，他好希望权顺荣…因为是权顺荣……哪怕是粗暴一点…也是可以的  
“顺荣…哥哥你……快一点啊…”  
眼眸一暗。  
这该死的称谓，还有那发颤的尾音像小奶猫的肉爪般挠着权顺荣的心，他俯下身，厮磨那敏感的耳垂  
“知勋……记住了，这是你说的”  
一改之前温柔，开始大力抽插起来  
“…！啊……！权……啊！………呜嗯！……太！不…不要啊啊……那里啊…啊啊……”  
九浅一深的抽插每一次都能触碰到让李知勋欲仙欲死的那点上，快感一阵高过一阵，搞得他痉挛不止。泪水控制不住的流下，成了一片梨花雨。哭都能那么好看啊……好想…看到更多……  
权顺荣突然停了下来，知勋原以为是他留给让自己喘息的机会，谁知下一秒天旋地转后自己趴在了沙发上，性器没有拔出来，转身的时候依旧留在体内刺激着知勋的内壁，又引得一声脆弱的软叫。  
“虽然这样就看不到知勋的脸了…但是据说……这个体位更容易让知勋爽哦”  
“？！啊啊啊！不……不要…啊！那里……权顺荣…呜！…咳咳咳…混……轻啊…啊呜…呜嗯……啊…”  
语言系统彻底混乱，一阵阵痉挛惹得小猫塌下了腰，双手却死撑着前面的扶手，后入式……可以一览无遗地看到小猫的蝴蝶骨啊……  
李知勋撒娇般地哭叫着，双眼无神得看着前方啊…被一只仓鼠目睹了所有的不堪啊……  
笼子里的仓鼠一脸天真无知…  
李知勋才想到：呵，什么狗屁仓鼠，这傻子比老虎还能折腾啊！  
感觉到了身下人的分神，便惩罚性地双手上下齐上，揉捻着最脆弱的两处。  
知勋感觉晕乎乎的，自己嗓子已经快哑到不能再叫了，但依旧无法克制快感。  
再这样下去，要……坏掉的啊……  
就在一次次的深顶中快要第三次释放时，权顺荣却坏心眼的抵住了知勋的马眼  
“知勋好卑鄙啊，怎么可以一个人先高潮呢……一起吧……”  
“不…不要了……顺荣呜呜呜…放过我……啊…”  
“一开始…不是知勋说要我快一点的吗”  
“…………”  
即使知勋看不见，也知道权顺荣露出了得意的仓鼠笑。  
快感累积，濒临爆发却被人握在手里，妄想缩紧内壁让对方早点爽完完事放过自己，却又在吸紧的同时刺激到了自己的那一点……  
脑子里已经一片空白了……他只隐约记得自己崩溃似地乱叫，从“哥哥”到“老公”什么的都叫过了吧，还隐约记得顺荣在成结前退了出来，至于他什么时候咬破了自己的腺体注入自己信息素的， 自己什么时候射了第三次的，以及顺荣是不是对他说了我爱你什么的，知勋已经记不起来了……

第二天醒在一个陌生的房间，陌生的床上，却在之后听到了熟悉的声音  
“嗯？知勋你醒啦！昨天你直接睡过去了，我也不知道你住哪就把你接到我家了”  
“……………”  
“知勋你还记得昨天发了什么嘛嘿嘿嘿w”  
“…………！”  
记忆慢慢的回笼，所有羞耻的回忆一股脑全部冲到眼前…  
“知勋你答应我的话要算数啊～”  
“我……我答应你什么了？”  
“？知勋你忘了吗？你答应我的表白还说也喜欢我，要和我一直一直在一起让我做总裁夫人的！呜呜呜知勋负心汉ㅠㅠ”  
“？？？”  
明明我才是受害者啊？？？  
虽然之后的事真的许多都记不起来了…  
但是……如果对象是权顺荣……貌似也不赖…  
也就是多一只仓鼠的口粮开销罢了……  
还能省下抑制剂的开销……嗯  
“那知勋……能再叫我一声老公吗啊嘤w”  
“………”  
那天，权顺荣是捂着肚子过的…

事后的第二天，权顺荣上班看到了桌上的hoshi，便发了kkt问知勋  
“知勋为什么不要我们可爱的的hoshi了呢！”  
“自己的仓鼠自己养！”  
“但是…”  
“没有但是！”  
权顺荣委屈……  
李知勋才不会和他说自己事后的第二天，每次一看到这只仓鼠 就仿佛会从它眼睛里看到那晚让人脸红心跳的事……  
不要问为什么眼睛那么小还能看得到  
问就是…李知勋的心理作用…嗯。

后记：  
当然，权顺荣也是有背景的主，嘴上说着要做总裁夫人却还是在抱得美人归之后认真思考了起来。  
知勋说过和他在一个公司工作会分心影响他办公效率，权顺荣不得不忍痛割爱，回到了自己原来的那烦人亲爹的公司做董事。  
忍辱负重的目标：为了让自家omega以后能好好在家相夫教子，工作！自己扛！  
仓鼠有时候，真的是会变成老虎的呢。

因为爱啊。


End file.
